criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Relationship between Pike and Scanlan
Pike was sometimes uncomfortable with Scanlan's womanizing and juvenile behavior, but they still maintained a close friendship, having first met in Westruun when Grog went missing. Scanlan had very strong feelings towards Pike, and their unique relationship was often a source of great humor and emotional moments. Pike herself wasn't completely sure about Scanlan; while she liked him, she was not sure he would treat her well. When Pike was killed by a glabrezu, during the ritual to resurrect her, it was Scanlan's contribution—a kiss to her forehead—that ultimately brought her back to life. When the members of Vox Machina were escaping from the Underdark, Pike willingly kissed Scanlan on the cheek, something that never happened before, after he saved her from nearly dying again. As the party's quest to stop the Chroma Conclave became increasingly dangerous, Scanlan wrote a letter to Pike, which she promptly read after he gave it to her, that expressed some of his thoughts and feelings and asked Pike to do certain things should he die. Pike admitted that she did love Scanlan and that her feelings for him are growing "in a weird way", but she loved someone else very much. She promised to do the things in his letter. After proposing to her, Scanlan later rescinded the offer because he realized that he was more in love with the idea of Pike rather than Pike herself, and the two agreed to remain friends. Scanlan also went on to inspire Pike with advice, suggesting that she needs to be brave and eventually tell who she loves how she feels. After Scanlan's meltdown and subsequent departure from Vox Machina, Pike didn't speak about her feelings on the situation for quite some time. However, after getting drunk with Grog, Pike revealed to him that she uses her earpiece to speak to Scanlan every night to tell him about her day, despite knowing that he wouldn't hear or answer her. That same night, Pike 'told' Scanlan that she had reunited with Vox Machina, and that she missed him, before passing out. When Scanlan returned, she made it clear that she was still hurt and angry with him. She took offense to his insulting the "weird magic" that brought him back, when that is what she does as a cleric. Scanlan apologized, and she made it clear that he had to earn Vox Machina's trust back. Their friendship eventually mended during their pursuit of Vecna. After his defeat, they embarked on a two week journey to restore Grog's soul from Pandemonium, after he pulled the Void card from the Deck of Many Things. Following that, they both asked the other out for a date, to see where things would go with them. In five to ten years, after Wilhand's demise of old age, Pike inherited Wilhand's home. At that point, with their relationship in a good place, Pike expressed that she didn't want Scanlan to feel tied down. Scanlan admited that he felt most free when he's with her. This prompted Pike to propose. Scanlan excitedly agreed and asked Grog's permission, and Grog gave him the black sapphire to use for Pike's ring. Scanlan requested Grog carry him down the aisle, to which Grog tearfully accepted. Pike, Scanlan, and Grog ultimately settled down to live together in Wilhand's old home, after making the modifications necessary to fit a goliath. Quotes * Scanlan: "You remember what Pike looks like?" Elowen Brist: "Yeah, about your size, light-ish hair..." Scanlan: "Hair the color of the sunset; eyes like waves that crash in the night; breasts supple, firm–" Grog, interrupting: "Okay, uh, Scanlan, uh, Scanlan–" Ashley Johnson: "True, true, true." References Art: Category:Relationships